


Interview

by persephone_garnata



Series: Getting the Part [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dog petting, Drunken Kissing, Experienced Jensen, Fluff, Jared loves dogs, Jensen's bowlegs, M/M, Mention of Harley and Sadie, Teasing, Twink Jared, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following their audition for the role of Sam Winchester, Jensen and Jared go out for coffee. They hit it off immediately, and coffee turns into dinner, which turns into beer, which turns into drunken kissing in the hotel corridor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Audition http://archiveofourown.org/works/4527450  
> Written for a prompt by deangirl28.

Interview

                Jensen and Jared walked together to the little coffee shop, talking about their impressions of the audition they’d just had.

                ‘Do you know if they’re planning to audition some more guys?’ Jared asked. He’d pulled his beanie hat back on. Which was just as well, as it stopped Jensen from wanting desperately to run his fingers through that shaggy mop of hair.

                ‘Don’t think so,’ he said. ‘Think it’s just you and me, pal.’

                Jared nodded slowly, and looked like he was about to say something else. But then he got distracted.

                ‘What a beautiful dog!’

                They had arrived at the coffee shop, and the owner’s dog – a big, friendly, slobbery mutt named Daisy – was lying outside as usual by her water bowl. As soon as he saw her, Jared crouched down and starting petting her with unselfconscious joy. She responded by licking his face with equal enthusiasm.

                Jensen found himself laughing at the little scene. God, could this man get any more adorable?

                ‘You like dogs then?’ he asked, with good-natured sarcasm.

                ‘Love ‘em,’ Jared said, looking up at him, beaming. Jensen’s heart did a funny little flutter which he tried to ignore. ‘I’ve got two myself. Rescue dogs, both of them.’ He stood up, and – still stroking Daisy’s head with one hand – pulled a picture out of his wallet.

                ‘That’s Harley, and that one’s Sadie,’ he said, pointing to the the photograph. It showed him, wide dimpled smile on his face, his arms around two huge golden-colored hounds.

                ‘Gorgeous,’ said Jensen, and briefly met Jared’s eye. The other man looked away and suddenly blushed. He stuffed the picture back into his wallet, as if embarassed to be sharing something personal, and there was a moment of slighly awkward silence, broken by Daisy yipping.

                ‘Sorry, girl,’ said Jared, bending over her and rubbing her ears, ‘think we’d better go inside and get some coffee now. I’ll come and see you again soon.’

                As they walked inside, Jared glanced over his shoulder, and seemed to regain some confidence.

                ‘I bet you’re more of a horse guy, Jensen, am I right?’

                Jensen laughed. ‘Yeah, how did you guess?’

                ‘Well, to get bowlegs like that, you must be riding something pretty hard.’

                Luckily, Jared turned to the counter at that moment, so he couldn’t see Jensen’s face as his head crowded with images of how he could ride Jared, in his bed, on his hands and knees, or bent over the end of his couch…

                ‘What do you want, Jensen?’

                ‘Er – what?’ Jensen started, guiltily feeling like Jared would be able to tell what he’d been thinking about. He hoped he wouldn’t look too hard at his jeans.

                ‘What drink do you want?’

                ‘Oh, er, a large Americano please. Black.’

                He was too flustered to realize that Jared was buying him a coffee until it was too late – when he should really be the one buying since he’d taken him here and he was a regular and he only needed two more stamps on his loyalty card to get a free drink.

                ‘Thanks, Jared,’ he said, sitting down with his coffee and taking a good long gulp – even though it was really still too hot. The familiar action was soothing despite the searing pain on his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Jesus he needed to calm down. It’s not a date, Jensen – it’s just a casual coffee with some guy he just met. Some goofy, dog-loving, over-grown, over-enthusiastic guy who wears a stupid hat and has a too-big forehead and is definitely not the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

                ‘Oh, call me Jay if you want. Or Jare.’

                ‘Sure,’ Jensen was about to tell the other man to call him Jen – but not Jenny – when his phone started buzzing. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw it was the expected call from his agent.           ‘Do you need to get that?’

                ‘Nah.’ Jensen ended the call, and switched the phone to silent. He really didn’t want to have that particular conversation in front of his competition. And he could do without the headache which would inevitably result. His agent could wait – for now, he wanted to give all his attention to the guy in front of him. Time to chat, and relax, and enjoy being with Jared while he had the chance.

               

***

 

And so they chatted, and relaxed, and Jensen enjoyed being with Jared even more than he thought he would. They talked about all kinds of things – Texas, and dogs, and horses, and sports, and family, and dogs, and they swapped stories of terrible auditions they’d had in the past. They laughed a lot, and teased each other, and everything just seemed to flow, as if they’d been friends for years. Occasionally they would catch each other’s eyes, and look away again, or touch hands as they reached for their drinks, and move back, and Jensen couldn’t help feeling there was something else there, some deeper connection – or was he imagining it?

The conversation kept going for so long that they had a second coffee – Jensen buying this time, and nearly forgetting to collect the stamps on his loyalty card because he was concentrating so hard on not imagining what Jared might look like under those baggy clothes. Daisy wandered inside and came over to Jared, who petted her some more and let her sit on the couch next to him with her head in his lap while he scratched behind her ears, and Jensen tried very hard not to feel jealous of a dog.

Eventually, the coffee shop closed, and they had to leave, Jared taking a long time to say goodbye to Daisy. Jensen glanced at his phone and saw he had five missed calls and a voicemail, all from his agent.

‘You need to get going?’ Jared asked him. He sounded disappointed.

Jensen shrugged. He probably should get going, but on the other hand…

‘There’s a shawarma joint about two blocks from here, you want to try it?’ Again, the words were out of his mouth before they’d even formed in his brain. But it was totally worth it to see Jared light up with another smile. God, would he ever tire of seeing those dimples?

‘I’d love to,’ he said. ‘That is, if you, um, if you don’t mind me going with you.’

‘Of course not.’ Jensen smiled back. ‘We can walk there and you can tell me about Melissa McCarthy and the tomato prank.’

 

***

 

                They talked all through dinner, spraying bits of shawarma around whenever they laughed, which was a lot. They talked about Melissa McCarthy and Jessica Alba, about high school and dogs and horses and families, about the highs and lows of acting, about anything that came into their heads. Well, not quite anything. Some of the things that came into Jensen’s head he kept there.

                He could have sat there, just talking to Jared, quite happily, all evening. But the shawarma joint started filling up with other customers and the waiters cast meaningful looks at their table. After they asked for their check, Jensen looked at his phone again. Another six missed calls from his agent. He supposed he’d better say goodbye to Jared, and bite that bullet. The headache wouldn’t get any less for the waiting. Sooner or later, he was going to have to confess that his audition for the role of Sam Winchester had gone so badly, the suits had made him read the older brother’s lines while the other guy read Sam.

                ‘So…’ said Jared. He’d taken off his hat again and now peeped out from beneath his bangs, looking ridiculously shy for such a big guy. ‘The bar at my hotel looks pretty good, and they usually show football…’

                ‘I’d love a beer,’ said Jensen, at exactly the same time as Jared said ‘do you fancy grabbing a beer?’ and they both laughed, and caught each other’s eyes, and looked away again. Jensen wondered where all the air in the room had gone to.

 

***

               

                The bar – and the hotel – was further away, so they got a cab. Jensen sat at one end of the back seat, and Jared sat at the other, his legs scrunched up.

                ‘Dude, your knees are basically round your ears. You have like, the longest legs in the world.’

And sweet Jesus, how good would it feel to have those legs wrapped round his waist?

                ‘Least I can put my knees together,’ said Jared with a snort. Touche, thought Jensen.

                ‘Hey, y’know in some cultures, bow legs on a man is considered very attractive.’

                ‘Sure. Cultures where they haven’t invented cars yet, so what all the women are looking for is a guy with his own horse.’

                ‘Shut up.’ Jensen swatted good-naturedly at Jared’s shoulder, and Jared swatted him back, on the thigh, and then Jensen retaliated, and Jared re-retaliated, until they were laughing like little kids. Jensen noticed the cab driver glance at them disapprovingly in his rearview mirror and stopped laughing, settling back into his seat with a small sigh. Jared looked over at him, and Jensen was suddenly very aware that they both had their hands resting on the seat between them, only a few inches apart, and they were together in a small space, and somehow their breathing seemed to have become synchronized, and that when he looked closely, he could see that Jared’s eyes weren’t all a uniform hazel color as he’d first thought, but  bluey-green with golden-brown in the centre.

                ‘Hey, we’re here.’ The driver sounded gruff. Jensed shook out of his reverie – wondering exactly how long he’d been gazing into Jared’s eyes – and reached for his wallet, but Jared had already paid.

                The driver pulled off with a loud revving sound as soon as they got out of the car – before Jensen, who’d got out on the road side, had even made it to the sidewalk.

                ‘I don’t think he liked us,’ said Jared, looking after the cab. ‘Do you think he thought we were, y’know…?’

                Jensen shrugged and looked anywhere but at the other man’s face. ‘Some guys are just assholes. Now, let’s get a beer.’

                When they settled themselves onto a pair of bar stools, the barman demanded ID from Jared – not surprisingly, Jensen thought, as he could easily pass for a college kid. Glancing at his driver’s license, he saw Jared’s date of birth: July 19th, 1982. About right for Sam Winchester. And four years younger than him. Four years. The same age gap, he remembered, as the Winchester brothers.

                ‘You wanna see my license too?’ he asked the barman, reaching into his wallet.

                ‘No pal, you’re all right,’ said the barman, and Jensen tried not to look too crushed as Jared laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.

                ‘Don’t worry, Grandpa, if you’re too old to play the brother, maybe they can cast you as the father.’

                ‘For that cheek, sonny boy, you can buy me a Bud.’

                ‘Sure. I’m just about old enough.’

                And he was only just about old enough, realised Jensen, and the thought gave him a strange feeling in his stomach, a kind of crawling guilt that he’d been lusting after this kid who was barely out of his teens.

                Fortunately, the feeling soon passed, and things between them were as easy as ever. They drank cold beer and half-watched some football game or other on the TV behind the bar, and drank some more beer and talked about dogs again – Jared waxing lyrical about Sadie and Harley and even the just-met Daisy – and drank some more beer and talked about Paris Hilton. And they drank a few more, and had a couple of whiskey chasers, and Jensen didn’t even know what they were talking about any more, but he knew it was funny, and he knew was having a great night, leaning over so close to Jared they were almost touching, and he knew he had a warm glow all over, and when he got up to use the bathroom and the whole room spun slightly before he could walk straight, he knew he’d had too much. He checked his phone and saw he now had seventeen missed calls and five voicemails from his agent. He turned it off.

                ‘Jay,’ he said when he got back from the bathroom. He leaned on the bar with one hand and tried to rest his hand on Jared’s shoulder: but, between the height of the bar stool and the height of the man sitting on it, he couldn’t reach, and ended up putting his hand on the side of his ribcage, just above his waist. A much more intimate gesture than he’d intended, but Jared didn’t seem to mind.

                ‘Jay, I think ‘m a bit drunk. Just a little bit. Prob’ly had enough.’

                ‘Me too,’ said Jared, with a dopey grin which was probably the most adorable thing Jensen had yet seen. He put his long arm on top of Jensen’s, gripping his shoulder, and gave him a little shake. ‘’S a been a good night, buddy. Just a shame we can’t both get the part, eh?’

                ‘Yeah. That’d be confusing, two guys, one part.’ He laughed. ‘Kinda like two girls, one cup. But less gross.’

                Jared laughed too, and didn’t let go of his shoulder. Jensen didn’t move his hand from Jared either; in fact, it slid a little lower, over the soft fabric of his sweatshirt, until his fingers rested against his hip.

                ‘Guys,’ said the barman, ‘that’s enough.’

                ‘Sorry,’ said Jensen, although he wasn’t quite sure who exactly he was apologizing to or what for, and took his hand reluctantly away from Jared’s warmth. The barman gave him a look – the same look which the cab driver had given him earlier in the rearview mirror – and moved away to serve some other customers. Attractive female customers, Jensen saw, and they had noticed him, as women usually did. He smiled at them vaguely, but right now, he only had eyes for one person.

                Now, he realized fuzzily, this was goodbye. He had to head back to his own hotel, and in all probability, he’d never see Jared again. He tried to get a good look at him, gazing with drunken shamelessness – trying to commit every inch of him to memory - and there were a lot of inches.

                ‘I should go,’ he said.

                ‘P’raps have a coffee first?’ Jared asked him, eyebrows raised. ‘With me?’

                A coffee. It wasn’t a bad idea – it would help him sober up a bit before getting in a cab. But was Jared actually offering him a coffee, or something else?

                One way to find out.

 

***

               

Neither of them was particularly steady on his feet as they walked out of the bar – walked, Jensen thought, not staggered, they were definitely not staggering, he could totally handle five beers and two whiskeys or was it six beers and three whiskeys? They made it out of the bar and across the hotel lobby without any problems, but when they emerged from the elevator on the fourth floor and went down an interminably long corridor, Jared stumbled into him and they leaned against each other the rest of the way. When they finally reached Jared’s door, he tried to swipe his key card and totally failed.

                ‘Dude, you’ve got it the wrong way round,’ said Jensen.

                ‘Have not, it’s just not working,’ said Jared. ‘Must be faulty.’ He made several more futile swipe attempts while Jensen leaned against the wall and watched him and laughed at his extreme levels of lovable incompetence.

                ‘Stop laughing, you’re putting me off!’

                ‘Am not, you’re just a drunken idjet who can’t even operate a basic door.’

                ‘Shut up!’ Jared barged into Jensen, and Jensen barged back, and then Jared barged back harder and pinned him to the door.

There was a moment where they both just looked at each other, and then Jared started leaning in and Jensen had a weird but very pleasurable sensation of vertigo. Their lips met in a drunken kiss, messy and sloppy, beer-tasting mouths open, noses getting in the way, until Jensen grabbed two handfuls of sweatshirt and pushed Jared off him. Then, still holding the sweatshirt, he pulled them both around to face the other way and pushed Jared against the door. Much better. He went in at a more carefully judged angle, slightly stubbly cheeks scraping against each other, tongues working with enthusiasm but little skill and less knowledge of what the other liked.

                Jensen came up for air and saw a thin line of drool stretching between their mouths. It should be gross, but somehow, it wasn’t. Jared breathed hard, his face flushed, and Jensen gave in to his impulses at last. He yanked that stupid hat off, dropped it to the floor, and ran his fingers through his hair, using the grip to pull his head back so Jared’s neck was stretched out for him. Jensen ran open-mouthed kisses down his jaw and his throat, while Jared made little whimpering sounds that reminded Jensen irresistibly of a puppy.

                ‘Jen, Jen, stop a second,’ he said. Jensen pulled back and licked his lips to get rid of stray saliva. Had he pushed too hard, too soon?

                ‘Are you all right?’

                ‘Yeah, I’m good,’ said Jared, his head still flopped to the side where Jensen had left it, his bare neck still exposed, looking shockingly naked and delicious. ‘I’m just… I’ve never… with a guy.’

                He smiled apologetically, and something snapped inside Jensen. He simultaneously had the twin urges to twirl Jared around, bend him over and give it to him hard and fast: and to take him in his arms and stroke his hair and tell him he’d look after him.

                ‘What, never?’ he said, stupidly.

                Jared shook his head. ‘You’re the first guy I’ve even kissed,’ he said. ‘I’ve never been – attracted – to a man before.’

                Jensen laughed. Jared wouldn’t be the first straight guy he’d suddenly made bi-curious, and he probably wouldn’t be the last, but he was definitely the hottest. Then he saw the wounded expression on Jared’s face, and abruptly stopped laughing and kissed him on the cheek instead.

                ‘It’s all right,’ he said, and moved his lips across to Jared’s mouth again. The kiss this time was slower, deeper, and they were starting to understand each other. Jensen twined his fingers in that hair again, and pressed himself against Jared, feeling the lean hard length of his body underneath the baggy clothes. He’d never had to reach up to kiss anyone before, which felt kinda strange, but he found he didn’t mind.

                When they came up for air again, Jared said ‘I never thought I’d – like – a guy. But you Jensen – you’re just so –’

He paused, staring at Jensen, obviously struggling for the right words. Jensen ran through in his head the things he’d heard from other guys; the confused fawning over his beauty, as if he’d fooled them with his plush girly lips and his stupidly long eyelashes, as if his pretty-boy combination of masculinity and femininity had blown their tiny little minds.

Finally Jared found his voice again. But the word that came out of his mouth wasn’t anything Jensen could have predicted: not ‘pretty’ or ‘beautiful’ or ‘gorgeous’ or even ‘hot’. Nope. It was ‘awesome.’ And it came with a smile so wide and dimpled and eager and open and happy that Jensen just had to dive in immediately and kiss those lips as hard as he could.

                A noise from the direction of the elevator abruptly reminded both of them that they were still in the corridor, in full view of anyone who happened to walk by. Jensen stepped back and wiped his mouth and hoped they didn’t look too obvious.

                ‘Shit, I need to get this door open,’ said Jared. His key card had fallen to the floor while they were kissing: he bent down to retrieve both it and his hat, and Jared tried very hard not to look at his ass while he did it. With zero success.

                Which was the same rate of success Jared had when he tried to open the door again.

                ‘Seriously dude, you really suck at opening doors,’ said Jensen. He grabbed the key card, turned it the right way round, and opened the door on his first attempt. The two of them tumbled into the room, Jared groping for the light switch as Jensen pushed him against the wall and started kissing him again, kicking the door shut.

                Jared eventually gave up on the light switch and they continued in semi-darkness, the room lit only by the glow of street lamps coming through the windows. Jensen didn’t care: he was too busy finding out if Jared liked having his ear lobes licked and nibbled. Answer: he did. A lot.

                ‘God, Jen, Jen…’ he murmured, in between puppyish whines. Jensen ran his hands down Jared’s sides and pushed up the fabric of both the sweatshirt and the T-shirt beneath. Under the layers, Jared was surprisingly slender, his skin soft but the muscles firm and taut as Jensen ghosted his hand over his abdomen, followed the line of hair down from his belly button until he reached his belt buckle.

                He paused then, stepped back a tiny bit to give a couple of inches of space between them; enough space for him to undo the buckle if he wanted to. And he did want to: he wanted to get inside Jared’s pants so badly, feel what he was packing, see if he was cut or uncut, get down on his knees and make him scream.

                He looked at Jared’s face and raised his eyebrows, silently asking for permission. Jared nodded, biting his kissed-pink lower lip. The look he gave Jensen from under his mussed-up bangs was almost pleading.

                Jensen took a deep breath, and the room span a little. He had to take a small step back to steady himself, still holding onto the belt buckle.

                ‘Mm a bit drunk,’ he said, and clutched his forehead with his free hand.

                ‘Me too,’ said Jared, and belched. He put his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Jensen laughed, and kissed him on the cheek, running his fingers through that hair again. Jared leaned back, stretching his neck out submissively, thrusting his crotch forwards, and put a hand over Jensen’s on his belt.

                What an invitation. Drunk as he was, Jensen’s dick was making a truly valiant effort to get hard, all the blood draining away from his brain.

                But something didn’t feel right: some twitch of conscience inside him said he was taking advantage of a horny drunken youth here, inexperienced and quite possibly going to regret this in the morning. And Jensen had been here before: been the one-night-stand-the-other-guy-would-rather-forget, been the I-tried-it-once-but-never-again, been the we-fucked-once-and-now-I-can’t-look-you-in-the-eye. It left a bad taste in his mouth, worse than the stale beer. He didn’t want that again. Not with Jared.

                Jensen stepped away from Jared, and goddammit the moaning sound the kid made at the removal of contact would have tempted a saint.

                ‘No,’ he said. ‘Not now, not like this.’

                ‘What’s the problem?’

                ‘You’re too drunk. I’m too drunk. It’s taking advantage.’

                ‘But Jensen, I want this. I want everything. I’ll do whatever you want.’

                That pleading look again, the neck stretched out, the head tilted to show off that cute mole, and Jesus Fucking Christ. Even in the half light of the room, Jared was just the most tempting dish Jensen had ever seen, and it took every ounce of self-control he had to stop him from gorging himself.

                ‘No. I don’t want us to do anything we might regret come the morning. I want – I want us to respect each other.’

                ‘But, but…’ Jared’s objections turned to wordless moans as he closed his eyes and rocked his head back and forth, a picture of pure sexual need.

                ‘Goodnight, Jared. It’s been a wonderful evening. I hope we’ll see each other again sometime.’

                Jensen practically dived through the door and took deep shuddering breaths all the way back down the corridor, like a man just surfacing from a long time underwater. His dick was screaming at him to go back, but he knew he’d made the right decision. He liked Jared too much to turn him into a drunken one-night-stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story - comments always welcome!  
> A third part of this series will follow which will bring the boys together at last and will almost certainly be rated E.


End file.
